


The French Connection

by Kolya_Dreger (Glass_Jacket)



Category: Vassalord
Genre: M/M, One Off, Post Manga, possibly part of a bigger project, snapshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-24 01:51:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13800858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glass_Jacket/pseuds/Kolya_Dreger
Summary: Taking place after the events in the manga, Chris has a moment of reflection, makes a choice, and finds his way back to Rayflo once more.





	The French Connection

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sleeptight_grimrite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleeptight_grimrite/gifts).



> Even tho Stanzie's already read this and sung its praises, I'm still posting it for her. My second foray into Vassalord fic, and not as indulgent as the first, but I like the way this one reads. I'm over on tumblr @glassjacket if you wanna come by and say hi.

_Rome, Italy_

“If there’s nothing further, then I’ll take my leave presently.” Charles J ‘Chris’ Chrishunds stood from the stiff leather chair where he was seated across from Father Dante Lagorio, and stretched out his hand. “I thank you for the opportunity to offer my services to the church, in any capacity.” He hoped he didn’t sound too eager to make his exit, but he was beginning to feel the effects of sitting in the House of God for too long.

Father Lagorio, a short, dark-eyed man in his mid-fifties, stood and reached across the desk to take the hand offered in both of his. “Mr. Chrishuds. The Church thanks you profusely, for your time and your effort. I wonder if I might...bend your ear on a more...one on one level?”

“Father?” Chris paused, his smile faltering.

“I understand that you were once on your journey to becoming a priest?”

Chris frowned and nodded, and gently closed the lid on his open briefcase where it lay open on the edge of Lagorio’s desk. “In a past life, yes.”

“One rarely hears the call of the Lord and abandons it. Might I ask why?”

“I...had a change of heart.” He flexed his hands, no longer steel and wire, and fought the urge to reach for the cables that no longer extended from the back of his neck. “It was for the best.”

Lagorio nodded and folded his hands together. “I don’t presume to pry, or to make light of any situation that would cause such an abrupt abandonment of what I know to be your life’s work.”

It had been near torture to sit in Lagorio’s office among religious art and artifact, but the information Chris had uncovered the prior weeks in Prague had required swift attention. He didn’t fancy interacting with the church but-

“I have not completely abandoned it all,” he began, watching Lagorio as he spoke. “There are good men and women in the church who do the work of Our Lord and Savior. Anything to keep them safe is invaluable to the Vatican. I did what I could.”

“And you did so selflessly, without pay, without prompt. Mr. Chrishunds, you can hide many things, but not your true nature, nor where your heart lay.”

Biting the inside of his cheek to keep him from what he really wanted to say, he took a moment before replying, “What exactly are you trying to say, Father Lagorio?”

The small man nodded curtly. “There is a church in the Como region. Small, but very devout. They are...in need of guidance. Of someone who is as righteous and selfless as I know you to be.”

Lagorio’s office grew silent as the two studied one another closely. It was possible that Chris’ _true_ nature, that of being a vampire, and a former vampire hunter for the Vatican, was still privileged information. On the other hand, Chris had met many a liar in the House of the Lord, and here, there was no exception.

“As a former student I do not deny that for many years I knew my truth to be in the hands of God,” Chris spoke carefully. “But I have also learned that I cannot hope for change unless I see it within myself.” Chris shook his head then and gave Lagorio a warm smile. “Please understand...I am not the man I used to be. I never will be again. I am humbled that you would think of me worthy to lead this flock but...my duties lay elsewhere.”

Lagorio waited a moment, perhaps to see if Chris might renege on his answer. When it was clear that the seemingly younger man was set in his ways, Lagorio nodded and once more reached for Chris’ hand, which Chris gave freely.

“Keep them in your prayers, at least - you do still pray, do you not, my son?”

Chris swallowed thickly. “When I can, yes.”

“Good, good,” Lagorio murmured, patting Chris’ hand with his own. “I won’t keep you any longer, Mr. Chrishunds. I thank you, the Church thanks you, and God Bless you and keep you safe.”

The blessing stung the ears, and Chris managed to turn a wince into a smile before picking up his briefcase. “Arrivederci, Padre Lagorio.” He turned then and stepped from the office, and quickly made his way towards the chapel.

From there he slipped out the north transept door and hurried through the garden now cooling in the late afternoon shade. Rounding the front of the building he spotted 86 waiting across the street, leaning back against the vintage Fiat he’d procured for their quick trip into the city. Chris waved once, checked the street for traffic, and then jogged across the street, tossing his briefcase to 86.

“I was beginning to wonder if they’d converted you. _Again_ ,” 86 quipped, stowing Chris’ briefcase in the backseat before sliding behind the steering wheel.

“I was beginning to wonder that myself,” Chris huffed, coughing slightly.

“Are you _smoking_?” 86 asked, casting a quick glance to where Chris sat hunched in the passenger seat. It seemed as though a thin stream of gauzy, white smoke was rising from Chris’ extremities.

“Just drive,” Chris growled.

“Jesus, you almost burned up, didn’t you?”

“I’m fine,” Chris hissed, yanking on his tie and opening the first few buttons on his shirt. He rolled the window down and gulped in a few deep breaths. After a while he leaned back with a groan and removed his glasses, rubbing his fingers over his eyes. “It gets worse every time, I swear,” he said, more to himself than anything.

“Hmm?” 86 asked idly, swerving through traffic. “What’s that, going to church?” He turned his enlarged eye on Chris and grinned.

“Something like that,” Chris sighed, waving to the street ahead. “Watch where you’re going.”

Glancing back to the street, 86 swerved sharply to avoid an open car door. “All right, all right, you don’t want to talk about it, I get it. Hey, whaddya say we hit a taverna, yeah? Get some Chianti, some risotto - I know a great place, take me ten minutes to get us there?” Suddenly he stomped on the brakes and drove his fist into the horn, before erupting in a string of Italian curses.

Chris jerked behind the seat belt and sighed, waiting until his driver took a breath. “Not tonight. Drop me at the hotel. I’ve got somewhere to be.”

86 chuckled and shook his head, and then sped into the flow of traffic once more.

+

He was greeted at the door by Rayflo, and it took everything Chris had not to give into his basest urge to sink his fangs into the smooth slope of the brunet’s neck.

“Cherry,” Rayflo murmured, brushing his long, dark curls back and tilting his chin up. “You look like you could...use a drink?” He giggled at his own joke and watched as Chris took up all the room in the front entrance. He didn’t bother stepping back, and held his ground, wondering what route Chris would take.

“It can wait,” Chris softly replied, setting his briefcase down with gentle precision. As he looked back at Rayflo he noticed the thin silk robe hanging off of one sculpted shoulder, the belt barely tied securely around his hips. “I want…” He trailed off, letting his fingers wind in the length of the belt.

“You want…?” Rayflo prompted, reaching for Chris’ face to hold his jaw tenderly.

“Just you,” Chris sighed. He gave a shake of his head and then leaned down, pulling Rayflo into him at the same time. One hand fell to Rayflo’s hip, and the other tangled into Rayflo’s hair. There was a hitch of breath, and another, and then Chris was kissing Rayflo, long, and deep.

When they finally parted it was Rayflo’s turn to sigh, and he fiddled with Chris’ shirt collar before toying with the buttons that were still done up. He turned his dark red eyes up to Chris and studied him from beneath his lashes. “You okay?”

Chris nodded. “Yes.”

“You want to talk about it?”

“No. I want to take you to bed.”

Rayflo smiled broadly. “You have no idea how happy it makes me to still hear you say that.” One by one he opened the rest of Chris’ buttons, and his forked tongue slid over his bottom lip as Chris’ leanly muscled body came into view.

“I’ll always say it, Master,” Chris murmured, pushing his mouth to Rayflo’s for another kiss, this one deeper, and more urgent. His fingers loosened the knot of Rayflo’s robe and slid it open further until it hung uselessly on one arm. “You are beautiful,” he declared in a voice just above a whisper.

Rayflo’s cheeks turned pink as much as they could for a vampire, and he pushed the shirt and suit jacket from Chris’ shoulders, taking more of his physique in. “So are you,” he replied. 

He would have said more, but the feel of Chris’ hands on his skin, sliding down his chest, snagging the peaks of his nipples before dipping fingertips into his navel and the grooves of his hips, made his tongue thick, and his gums throb. Always he was rendered speechless by Chris, and soon enough his the rest of his body followed suit, heating from the core out, coming alive just for Chris. 

Finally, Rayflo found his voice once more. “Let me touch you,” he pleaded, tugging the clasp of Chris’ slacks.

“Yes,” Chris nodded again, closing his eyes at his lover’s firm grasp, before conveying his need by pushing his hips into clever hands. He was not one for words at this point, nor any other. Leave the verbosity to Rayflo, and let his other senses guide him instead. 

Their feet seemed to barely make contact with the marble floors, and Rayflo didn’t remember passing through the parlour of their suite, nor the anteroom. All at once the mattress was beneath him, and Chris was above, pulling the robe free before standing to shove his slacks and briefs down. Then he joined Rayflo on the bed, and quelled his kisses, lazily letting his tongue slip against Rayflo’s, avoiding the itch and burn emanating from his fangs. He could wait. For the sake of Rayflo, and his own desire to have the other man, he could wait. 

He came to rest between Rayflo’s thighs, their cocks nestled against one another so perfectly that they each heaved a groan. Leaning on one forearm, Chris used his free hand to reach and push the thick fall of waves back from Rayflo’s eyes. Rayflo stared back, heaving breaths that he had no use for, but finding he couldn’t stop.

“Chris,” he panted gently, rolling his hips with intent to entice. He licked his lips and gave an urgent whine in the back of his throat.

“You are the only one I wish to worship, Master,” Chris uttered thickly.

Rayflo’s eyelids fluttered with the reminder - despite his economy with words, when Chris spoke, it was always with purpose, and while he’d recited those words countless times, Rayflo never tired of hearing them. 

Chris never tired of saying them. He thought he knew love and devotion when he’d turned to God, and thought he’d understood obsession and desire via his arrangement with Rayflo. Like the cherry Rayflo had nicknamed him, he’d thought he could keep the two of them separate. But when it came down to what mattered most, Chris had discovered that there were so many ways to love, so many ways to show it, and the only entity he wished to share it with was Johnny Rayflo - a man, a vampire, his maker, and his Master.

Their joining was a heady mix of slowly simmering desire, and the fervent need to touch and be touched everywhere at once. Chris opened Rayflo up gently, and thoroughly, but rushed to be inside, causing the latter’s back to arch sharply, an elated cry soaring overhead as pain and pleasure melted together.

“Don’t stop,” Rayflo urged, his hands grasping Chris’ thighs and pulling him close. “You feel so good, Chris, fit so perfectly.”

“Ma-Master!” Chris hissed, overcome with the scorch and squeeze of Rayflo’s body. He crouched between lean, pale thighs and jerked his hips, burying himself over and over again.

“Made for you,” Rayflo continued, twisting and arching and reaching for the head of the bed to hang on. He knew that the more he talked, the more it would spur Chris on, and that he’d be in for the ride of his life. “Made for _you_ , Cherry, to fuck and to feed - _ah_!” 

He cradled the back of Chris’ head where he’d pushed his face into his Rayflo’s neck and pulled sharply at the soft, blond hair there. He moaned again and lifted his hips to meet each one of Chris’ thrusts. “You can, you know. If you want to-”

Chris grunted, and shook his head, pulling back to look into Rayflo’s eyes. “I told you, I don’t want that.”

Rayflo grinned mischievously. “Not at all?”

The blond vampire couldn’t help but match Rayflo’s expression. “Not right now, no,” he insisted with another shake of his head. “I’m…” he paused and glanced down between them where he breached Rayflo’s body, and his cheeks flushed. “Already _in_ you, Master, more than I could ever be any other way.”

“How does it feel?” Rayflo whispered hotly.

The smile that crossed Chris’ face was borderline dreamy, and he moaned and pulled his hips back, only to sink into Rayflo once more. “Like heaven, I think.”

“Blasphemer,” Rayflo chortled, before biting his lip and letting another wave of pleasure wash over him. “Charmer,” he added with a purr.

“Shut up,” Chris murmured, kissing Rayflo again. The flick and curl of Rayflo’s forked tongue served to sever Chris’ sanity and he pulled away wetly, staring at Rayflo’s mouth. “You are utter sin, you know that?”

“Blaming me for your fall from grace?”

Chris shook his head and gathered Rayflo’s body in his arms, hooking his elbows behind the other’s knees. “Hardly.” He gave his hips an exploratory swivel and watched as Rayflo’s eyes widened. “Though you gave it your all in trying.”

“Hmm, and for good reason,” Rayflo groaned as his head pressed back into the pillow. “Cherry,” he breathed dreamily.

Slipping his hands to cup the backs of Rayflo’s knees, Chris pulled Rayflo towards him just as he slotted his hips forward again, jarring the dark haired man and sliding him up the mattress as he yelped.

“Cherry!” he next cried out, opening his eyes and gazing up at the blonde. “Oh - _ah_ , Cherry do that again - _yes_!” Rayflo dissolved to a puddle of whimpers as Chris began to drive Rayflo up the mattress with every swing of his hips.

“Trying to get away, Master?” Chris panted, pausing to pull Rayflo back down towards the edge of the bed. Planting his feet, Chris found his balance, and traction, and wound Rayflo’s legs around his hips. He leaned down, drawing his length from Rayflo’s body as he set his lips next to one ear hiding behind soft, dark curls. “You should know by now, I’ll never let that happen.”

Rayflo’s reply was in the form of a wail as Chris proceeded to fuck Rayflo senseless. The dark-haired man could only hang on and nod and keen, fingers clawing at the sheets as Chris pressed his knees back, and further apart, making everything hot, and open for his taking.

“You’re mine, Master,” Chris panted, as sweat began to bead on his brow. “Only mine.”

“Yes,” Rayflo nodded frantically, his mind delirious with mounting pleasure. “Yes, I’m yours, I’m only yours, always, Chris…” his breath hitched as he felt himself tip close to completion. “Always yours,” he gasped as his body tightened. 

A second later Rayflo exploded into tendrils of golden ecstasy, shuddering and crying out sharply as he came hotly on the firm skin of Chris’ belly. The excitement of it wound through his body and he reached for Chris, pulling their mouths together for one more kiss before Chris imploded. With their foreheads pressed together, and their breath sailing over each other’s lips, Chris grunted and stiffened, his back arching as he drove himself as deep as he could to come inside of Rayflo, and fill him with everything he had.

+

“St. Petersburg.”

Chris made a dismissive sound in his throat. “Too cold.”

“St. Tropez?”

Another grunt. “Too hot.”

Rayflo sighed where he was laying on his front, arms tucked under a pillow, basking in the aftermath of being loved thoroughly by Chris. “You know what I think? I think you complain _too much_.”

“Eh? Come on, that’s not fair, I’m just being practical. Sure, they both sound good in theory, but a week in either one and _you’ll_ be the one complaining, Master.”

Rayflo narrowed his eyes at Chris and then stuck his tongue out for good measure, even though Chris was staring at the ceiling where he lay beside him.

“Don’t be such a brat,” Chris chuckled.

“A...a what? I’m not a...a _brat_ , Cherry. I just know what I like.”

“And what do you like?” Chris asked, turning to lay on his side, propping his head up in one hand. He looked at Rayflo thoughtfully.

“Well, I _like_ Italy, but something tells me you’re rather eager to leave.”

Chris frowned and gave a small nod. “The sooner, the better, I think.”

“What happened today?”

With a sigh, Chris flopped onto his back and flung his forearm across his eyes. “It’s nothing.”

“If you’re still thinking about it after that,” Rayflo began, referring to their previous activities, “then it’s not ‘nothing’. Come on, we don’t keep secrets, remember?”

“Father Lagorio was grateful for my last job. Sung my praises and everything. Hurt like a bitch.”

“Poor Cherry,” Rayflo chuckled, reaching out to trace his fingers over the curve of Chris’ bicep.

“Do you want to hear this, or do you just want to give me a hard time?”

Rayflo gave a small pout but conceded. “Please go on.”

Despite the admonishment, Chris caught Rayflo’s hand in his and brought it to his lips, sucking gently on a fingertip before continuing. “He...asked me to come back.” He felt Rayflo give the barest of flinches. “To take over a church in Como.”

“It’s a beautiful part of the country,” Rayflo said.

Chris shook his head and sucked on the next finger. “It isn’t worth it,” he answered. “Nothing is, you realize. To go back to the church means I would have to give you up.”

Rayflo meant to reply when he was suddenly lifted from where he lay and arranged on Chris’ front. Any response he’d thought of died on his lips as he felt Chris’ arms settle around his waist. With one look he became Chris’ entire universe all over again, and he realized he didn’t need to say anything.

Chris wouldn’t have wanted to hear it, anyway. “France,” Chris whispered, his dark eyes falling to focus on Rayflo’s mouth.

“Paris?” Rayflo suggested.

Chris made a face. “Nobody likes Paris. Even Parisians hate Paris.”

Rayflo thought for a moment. “Dordogne?”

Chris counter offered. “Champagne?”

“Bergerac,” Rayflo decided. “A villa in the countryside.”

Chris hummed and kissed Rayflo, soft and lingering. “Bergerac,” he echoed in agreement. “We’ll leave at sunset tomorrow.”

+


End file.
